


Master and Padawan

by RowanSparrow



Series: Star Wars: The Clone Wars Mini-Fic Collections [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Protective Obi-Wan, That one Zygerrian Slave Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSparrow/pseuds/RowanSparrow
Summary: Ahsoka Tano is concerned for her Master, Anakin Skywalker. Obi-Wan Kenobi gives her council.





	Master and Padawan

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a drabble on Tumblr. I really like the dynamic between Ahsoka and Obi-Wan, and I think Obi-Wan definitely serves as a father figure sometimes for Ahsoka, so here's this!

“Ahsoka?” 

Ahsoka Tano straightened up, quickly wiped her eyes, and screwed her face up into the smile it was meant to be as the owner of the voice stepped into her quarters.

“Hello, Master Obi-Wan.” She greeted warmly. Obi-Wan Kenobi raised an eyebrow at her, stepped forward. 

“You weren’t at the mission briefing. Anakin is looking for you.” He began slowly, narrowing his eyes at the Padawan. “Is… is everything alright?” 

“Yes, Master. Everything’s fine.” Ahsoka smiled, clasping her hands respectfully behind her back. Obi-Wan shook his head fondly, sitting down on the edge of her bed. 

“You’re a terrible liar.”

He patted the bed, motioning for Ahsoka to sit down beside him. “Tell me what’s troubling you, young one.” 

Ahsoka sighed softly, allowing herself to sink down onto the edge of the bed next to Master Obi-Wan. “You’ve felt it too, haven’t you?” 

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. “Felt what?” He asked cautiously. 

“Anakin.” Ahsoka clarified. “He’s… something’s changing in him, Master. I can feel it. And now we’ve been assigned to go to Zygerria, because my people are being taken as slaves-.” She broke off, took a few steadying breaths. “I’m concerned for him, Master, especially with the nature of this mission. And with my people -.” She chuckled humorlessly. “I’m sorry, Master. It’s a lot for me to take in.” 

Obi-Wan smiled kindly at her, put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “My dear, a great credit to you, this caring heart of yours.” His smile fell like a drop of rain, his hand squeezing gently against her shoulder. “I too have felt a darkness in Anakin. I’ve been watching him rather closely, and Ahsoka, you’ve proven yourself wise beyond your years to be able to see it in him too.” He looked at her seriously. “Keep an eye on him for me, will you? I worry about him on this mission too, for the same reasons you do.” 

Ahsoka nodded. “I’ll take care of him.” 

“Good.” He squeezed her shoulder again, rising to his feet. “And in the meantime, let’s take care of _you.”_

He smiled. “Cody tells me too much worrying is bad for you. Come, I will meditate with you.” 

Ahsoka smiled, jumping to her feet and following the Master out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @rowansparrow-writing on Tumblr! Come say hi!


End file.
